familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 30
Events *240 BC - 1st recorded perihelion passage of Halley's Comet. *1282 - The people of Sicily rebel against the Angevin king Charles I, in what becomes known as the Sicilian Vespers. *1296 - Edward I sacks Berwick-upon-Tweed, during armed conflict between Scotland and England. *1492 - Ferdinand and Isabella sign the Alhambra decree aimed at expelling all Jews from Spain unless they convert to Roman Catholicism. *1814 - Napoleonic Wars: Sixth Coalition forces march into Paris. *1822 - Florida Territory created in the United States. *1842 - Anesthesia is used for the first time in an operation by Dr. Crawford Long. *1844 - One of the most important battles of the Dominican War of Independence from Haiti takes place near the city of Santiago de los Caballeros. *1855 - Origins of the American Civil War: Bleeding Kansas - "Border Ruffians" from Missouri invade Kansas and force election of a pro-slavery legislature. *1856 - The Treaty of Paris is signed, ending the Crimean War. *1858 - Hymen Lipman patents a pencil with an attached eraser. *1863 - Danish prince Wilhelm Georg is chosen as King George of Greece. *1867 - Alaska is purchased for $7.2 million, about 2 cent/acre ($4.19/km²), by United States Secretary of State William H. Seward. The news media call this Seward's Folly. *1870 - Mississippi is readmitted to the Union following Reconstruction. *1885 - The Battle for Kushka triggers the Pandjeh Incident which nearly gives rise to war between the British Empire and Russian Empire. *1909 - The Queensboro Bridge opens, linking Manhattan & Queens. *1910 - Mississippi Legislature founded The University of Southern Mississippi. *1912 - Sultan Abdelhafid signs the Treaty of Fez, making Morocco a French protectorate. *1939 - The Heinkel He 100 fighter sets the world airspeed record of 463 mph. *1939 - First flight of the Australian C.A.C. CA-16 Wirraway. *1940 - Sino-Japanese War: Japan declares Nanking to be the capital of a new Chinese puppet government, nominally controlled by Wang Ching-wei. *1945 - World War II: Soviet Union forces invade Austria and take Vienna, Polish and Soviet forces liberate Gdańsk. *1945 - World War II: a defecting German pilot delivers a Messerschmitt Me 262A-1 to Americans. *1951 - Remington Rand delivers the first UNIVAC I computer to the United States Census Bureau. *1954 - Yonge Street subway line opens in Toronto. It is the first subway in Canada. *1961 - The Single Convention on Narcotic Drugs is signed at New York. *1965 - Vietnam War: A car bomb explodes in front of the U.S. Embassy in Saigon, killing 22 and wounding 183 others. *1972 - Vietnam War: The Easter Offensive begins after North Vietnamese forces cross into the Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) of South Vietnam. *1979 - Airey Neave, a British politician, is killed by a car bomb as he exits the Palace of Westminster. The Irish National Liberation Army claims responsibility. *1981 - President Ronald Reagan is shot in the chest outside a Washington, hotel by John Hinckley *1982 - Space Shuttle program: STS-3 Mission completed with the landing of ''Columbia'' at White Sands Missile Range, New Mexico. *2006 - Marcos Pontes is the first Brazilian astronaut in space. * 2006 - UK Terrorism Act 2006 becomes law. Births *1135 - Maimonides, Spanish rabbi and philosopher (d. 1204) *1326 - Ivan II of Russia, Grand Duke of Muscovy (d. 1359) *1432 - Mehmed II, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1481) *1640 - John Trenchard, English politician (d. 1695) *1739 - Maria Josepha of Bavaria, Holy Roman Empire Empress (d. 1767) *1746 - Francisco Goya, Spanish painter (d. 1828) *1750 - John Stafford Smith, English composer (d. 1836) *1820 - Anna Sewell, British author (d. 1878) *1844 - Paul Verlaine, French poet (d. 1896) *1853 - Vincent van Gogh, Dutch painter (d. 1890) *1857 - Leon Charles Thevenin, French telegraph engineer (d. 1926) *1864 - Franz Oppenheimer, German sociologist (d. 1943) *1879 - Coen de Koning, Dutch ice skater (d. 1954) *1880 - Sean O'Casey, Irish dramatist (d. 1964) *1892 - Fortunato Depero, Italian artist (d. 1960) * 1892 - Erhard Milch, German field marshal (d. 1972) *1894 - Sergey Ilyushin, Russian aerospace engineer (d. 1977) * 1895 - Jean Giono, French author (d. 1970) *1899 - Sharadindu Bandyopadhyay, well known Bengali writer (d. 1970) *1902 - Brooke Astor, American philanthropist (d. 2007) * 1902 - Ted Heath, British musician and band leader (d. 1969) *1903 - Countee Cullen, American poet (d. 1946) *1904 - Ripper Collins, baseball player (d. 1970) *1910 - Józef Marcinkiewicz, mathematician (d. 1940) *1913 - Marc Davis, American animator (d. 2000) * 1913 - Richard Helms, American CIA director (d. 2002) * 1913 - Frankie Laine, American singer (d. 2007) * 1913 - Censu Tabone, President of Malta *1914 - Sonny Boy Williamson I, American musician (d. 1948) *1919 - McGeorge Bundy, American National Security Advisor (d. 1996) *1922 - Turhan Bey, Turkish actor *1923 - Milton Acorn, Canadian poet (d. 1986) *1926 - Ingvar Kamprad, Swedish entrepreneur * 1926 - Werner Torkanowsky, German conductor (d. 1992) *1927 - Peter Marshall, American game show host *1928 - Robert Badinter, French politician *1929 - Richard Dysart, American actor *1930 - John Astin, American actor * 1930 - Rolf Harris, Australian artist and entertainer *1932 - Ted Morgan, Swiss-born writer *1933 - Jean-Claude Brialy, French actor and director *1935 - Karl Berger, German musicologist and jazz vibraphone and piano player * 1935 - Willie Galimore, American football player (d. 1964) *1937 - Warren Beatty, American actor and director *1940 - Jerry Lucas, American basketball player *1941 - Graeme Edge, British musician (Moody Blues) * 1941 - Wasim Sajjad, President of Pakistan *1943 - Ken Forssi, American musician (Love) (d. 1998) *1945 - Eric Clapton, British guitarist/singer *1948 - Mervyn King, British economist *1949 - Lene Lovich, American singer * 1949 - Naomi Sims, American fashion model and businesswoman * 1949 - Liza Frulla, Quebec politician *1950 - Robbie Coltrane, Scottish actor and comedian *1951 - Yves Séguin, Quebec politician *1952 - Peter Knights, Australian footballer and coach *1955 - Randy VanWarmer, American singer, guitarist and songwriter (d. 2004) *1956 - Bill Butler, Scottish politician *1957 - Paul Reiser, American actor *1958 - Maurice LaMarche, Canadian voice actor *1959 - Peter Ellis, convicted child abuser * 1959 - Sabine Meyer, German clarinetist *1961 - Doug Wickenheiser, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1999) *1963 - Eli-Eri Moura, Brazilian composer and conductor *1964 - Tracy Chapman, American singer * 1964 - Ian Ziering, American actor * 1964 - Dave Ellett, Canadian hockey player *1965 - Piers Morgan, British journalist *1966 - Joey Castillo, American drummer (Queens of the Stone Age) * 1966 - Efstratios Grivas, Greek chess grandmaster and author *1967 - Hayashibara Megumi, Japanese voice actress and singer *1968 - Donna D'Errico, American actress and model * 1968 - Celine Dion, Canadian singer *1970 - Secretariat, American racehorse (d. 1989) *1971 - Mark Consuelos, American actor *1972 - Mili Avital, Israeli-American actress *1973 - Jan Koller, Czech footballer *1975 - Bahar Soomekh, American actress *1976 - Mark McClelland, Northern Irish musician (Degrassi) * 1976 - Ty Conklin, American ice hockey player * 1976 - Obadele Thompson, Barbadian athlete *1978 - Chris Paterson, Scottish rugby player *1979 - Norah Jones, American singer and pianist * 1979 - Simon Webbe, English singer *1980 - Paul Wall, American rapper * 1980 - Ricardo Osorio, Mexican footballer * 1980 - Yalin, Turkish singer and songwriter *1982 - Jason Dohring, American actor *1983 - Jérémie Aliadière, French footballer * 1983 - Zach Gowen, American professional wrestler * 1983 - Scott Moffatt, Canadian singer and songwriter * 1983 - Hebe (Fuzhen) Tian, member of the Taiwanese girl-group S.H.E * 1983 - Davis Romero, Panamanian baseball player *1984 - Anna Nalick, American singer and songwriter * 1984 - Mario Ancic, Croatian tennis player *1986 - Sergio Ramos, Spanish footballer * 1986 - Beni Arashiro, Japanese singer Deaths *1486 - Thomas Bourchier, Archbishop of Canterbury *1526 - Konrad Mutian, German humanist (b. 1471) *1540 - Matthäus Lang von Wellenburg, German statesman and Archbishop of Salzburg (b. 1469) *1559 - Adam Ries, German mathematician (b. 1492) *1587 - Ralph Sadler, English statesman (b. 1507) *1662 - François le Métel de Boisrobert, French poet (b. 1592) *1707 - Vauban, French architect (b. 1633) *1764 - Pietro Locatelli, Italian composer (b. 1695) *1783 - William Hunter, Scottish anatomist (b. 1718) *1804 - Victor-François, Marshal of France (b. 1718) *1840 - Beau Brummell, English celebrity and dandy (b. 1778) *1842 - Elisabeth Vigee-Lebrun, French painter (b. 1755) *1879 - Thomas Couture, French painter and teacher (b. 1815) *1886 - Joseph-Alfred Mousseau, French Canadian politician (b. 1838) *1896 - Charilaos Trikoupis, seven times prime-minister of Greece (b. 1832) *1912 - Karl May, German author (b. 1842) *1925 - Rudolf Steiner, Austrian philosopher *1936 - Conchita Supervía, Spanish opera singer (b. 1895) *1943 - Jan Bytnar, Polish activist (b. 1921) * 1943 - Maciej Aleksy Dawidowski, Polish activist (b. 1920) *1949 - Friedrich Bergius, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1884) *1950 - Léon Blum, French prime minister (b. 1872) *1959 - Daniil Andreev, Russian writer and mystic (b. 1906) *1965 - Philip Showalter Hench, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1896) *1966 - Maxfield Parrish, American artist (b. 1870) *1967 - Jean Toomer, American writer (b. 1894) *1968 - Bobby Driscoll, American actor (b. 1937) *1970 - Heinrich Brüning, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1885) *1972 - Gabriel Heatter, American radio commentator (b. 1890) *1977 - Abdel Halim Hafez, Egyptian singer and actor (b. 1929) *1981 - DeWitt Wallace, American publisher (b. 1889) *1984 - Karl Rahner, German theologian (b. 1904) *1985 - Harold Peary, American actor and singer (heart attack) (b. 1908) *1986 - James Cagney, American actor (b. 1899) *1988 - Edgar Faure, French politician (b. 1908) *1992 - Manolis Andronikos, Greek archeologist, professor at the Aristotle University of Thessaloniki (b. 1919) *1999 - Gary Morton, American film and television producer (b. 1924) *2002 - Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, Queen Mother of the United Kingdom (b. 1900) *2003 - Michael Jeter, American actor (b. 1952) * 2003 - Valentin Pavlov, Prime Minister of the Soviet Union (b. 1937) *2004 - Alistair Cooke, English-born journalist (b. 1908) * 2004 - Hubert Gregg, British broadcaster (b. 1914) * 2004 - Michael King, New Zealand historian (b. 1945) * 2004 - Timi Yuro, American singer (b. 1940) * 2005 - Emil Dimitrov, Bulgarian singer (b. 1940) *2005 - Robert Creeley, American poet (b. 1926) * 2005 - Milton Green, American athlete (b. 1913) * 2005 - Fred Korematsu, American civil rights activist (b. 1919) * 2005 - O. V. Vijayan, Indian author and cartoonist (b. 1930) * 2005 - Derrick Plourde, American drummer (b. 1971) *2006 - Red Hickey, American football coach (b. 1917) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire - Festival devoted to Salus. *Land Day. *Spiritual Baptist/Shouter Liberation Day - Public holiday in Trinidad and Tobago. *National Doctor's Day Liturgical feasts *Saint John Climacus (died 649) *Saint Quirinus (d. 117) *Saint Veronus *Tola of Clonard *Blessed Amadeus IX of Savoy External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March